A sample of 200 children, ages three years, six months through twelve years, 1 month will be recruited. Inclusion criteria are 1) need venipuncture; 2) one prior blood draw during the current hospitalization; and 3) fluent in English. Exclusion criteria include: 1) coexisting incisional or injury pain; 2) pain medication in previous four hours; 3) disordered cognitive development; or 4) diagnosis of cancer. Subjects will be randomly assigned to the experimental or control group.